Hiram Wogglebug
Hiram Wogglebug is the son of the Wogglebug from The Marvelous Land of Oz by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Hiram Wogglebug Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Marvelous Land of Oz Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Jackson Pumpkinhead Secret Heart's Desire: To become a great professor and intellectual. My "Magic" Touch: I am an intellectual wizard. Storybook Romance Status: I need a smart girlfriend. No bimbos, please. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I often act very conceited about my knowledge and pretend to know everything. It's very annoying. Favorite Subject: Debate. It's such a funny class. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Sports are for philistines. Best Friend Forever After: I feel a bit uncomfortable answering that one. Character Appearance Hiram is a purple and red wogglebug with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a green jacket over a yellow shirt and green pants. He usually wears glasses. Personality Hiram is a quintessential know-it-all. He thinks he knows everything and has a tendency to correct people, including teachers. He loves to rub his knowledge in other people's faces. He is quick to find fault with others and lives to criticize things he considers stupid. Ironically, he isn't exactly the brightest thing on two legs and tends to be prone to research failures. However, his pretentious attitude is a cover-up for him expressing his sadness due to being lonely, and sometimes he worries that his arrogance is driving people away. Biography Avete! (That's hello in Latin, FYI.) I am Hiram Ulysses Boabdil Rhydian Illuminatus Sophocles Wogglebug. My father, Professor Wogglebug, is a great man of science. Of course you know how the story goes. He was highly magnified and thoroughly educated, saved the life of a tailor, and helped fight Jinjur's army to restore Ozma to her rightful place. He also founded the Royal College of Art and Athletic Perfection. It is said that the original Professor Wogglebug managed to magnify more wogglebugs to ensure that he would have descendants. Now there's a sizable population of us due to our tendency to have large families. My family has only three kids (considered small for a wogglebug family), of whom I'm the youngest and only boy. We live in Emerald City in a penthouse on one of the high-rises. I've inherited my father's intelligence and refined demeanor. I get straight A's in school and I love to show off my extensive knowledge to all the students. I read sophisticated books like Anna Karenina, The Brothers Karamazov, A Tale of Two Cities, Don Quixote, Doctor Zhivago, Gone with the Wind, and The Silmarillion. I don't have time for silly degenerate pseudo-literature like "comic books" and "manga". I hope one day I'll go to Harvard or Yale. Maybe Emerson Cytryn will tell me how I can get into an Ivy League school - after all, his father used to be a Yale professor. I belong there. I'm not afraid of being a bit controversial, and that's why I love Debate. It's fun to play devil's advocate in there, as well as to see how both sides can end up making fools of themselves. I watch a lot of political debates, which helps me get to know about serious issues. Personally, I think this school is silly, and it's destroying students' lives. What's even the point of living a fairy tale over and over again? Times change, and so do our attitudes. There's no reason for us to dwell in the past. A true gentleman and a scholar, such as yours truly, is there to build for the future, to guide others and enlighten their souls. I consider myself a visionary and hope to lead us all into the 22nd century by absorbing as much knowledge as I can and letting everyone know how much I know. (sigh) To tell you the truth, I'm not all about putting people down. It's all an illusion I use to disguise my real problems. I don't have many friends, and even the ones I do have I find hard to talk to. I feel like I'm afraid to tell people that I'm not as smart as I claim to be. I'm absolutely terrified of the idea of people thinking i'm stupid, and I just can't accept being wrong. If only there was someone whom I could tell my true feelings to... Trivia *Hiram's first and middle name initials spell hubris, referring to his arrogant attitude. *Hiram doesn't have any pets because he finds the idea of an animal keeping another animal as a pet to be absurd. *Hiram is a vegetarian. *Hiram is an atheist, which sounds rather strange in a world where magic and the supernatural exists. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Joe Zieja. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Insects Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian